


Sliggoo

by eillahwolf



Series: Dark Pokedex [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Pokedex, Pokedex entry, dark pokedex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillahwolf/pseuds/eillahwolf
Summary: Moon: "This Pokémon’s mucous can dissolve anything. Toothless, it sprays mucous on its prey. Once they’re nicely dissolved, it slurps them up."Sun: "It has trouble drawing a line between friends and food. It will calmly try to melt and eat even those it gets along well with."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my "Dark Pokedex" series!

I love my trainer. My trainer is nice. I don’t know what she looks like, but she has a wonderful voice that she uses to sooth and comfort me, or tell me what to do in battle. I’m happy to battle for her; to please her. My trainer takes care of me. She plays with me. She cleans me and takes me to the kind lady at the Pokemon Center to help me feel better after a battle. And she feeds me. My trainer feeds me all sorts of food. It can take me a while to eat since I have to let my food dissolve before I can eat it, but she’s very patient. Sometimes my trainer leaves me snacks around the house for me to find. It’s kind of like a game.

My trainer has made me very strong. She helped me evolve; we were both very happy then. She gave me lots of treats. She keeps saying that I should evolve again soon. I can’t wait!

My trainer has other Pokemon, too. She has a Rattata, an Abra, and a Brionne. They’re my friends. We all help each other to battle for our trainer to make her happy. We all play together every day. I like it when Brionne sprays water on me; it’s very refreshing and keeps me from drying out in the sun. My friends know to avoid my mouth when we play so they won’t get hurt by my acidic mucous. I don’t like it when my friends get hurt, even in battle.

We all take turns spending the night out of our Pokeballs. It’s very fair. One night my Pokeball wasn’t closed properly and I got out. I decided not to bother my trainer and take a look around for some of my snacks. I found one in the corner of the room. It smelled different than my usual treats. It must have been something new. I immediately began dissolving and slurping it up. Suddenly my trainer woke up and started screaming. I thought maybe something was trying to hurt her, so I turned around ready to defend her, only to be sucked back into my Pokeball. She must have wanted to protect me.

I was in my Pokeball for a while after that. It’s a good thing I don’t get hungry while in there. The next time she let us all out to play, there was another Rattata with us. She must have traded the other one for this one. That’s okay though. I like making new friends.

It’s been awhile since I met the new Rattata. It’s my turn to stay out of my Pokeball tonight. I haven’t been able to find any of my snacks around the house. As I search I hear the sound of the TV playing. The other Pokemon have told me that it shows moving pictures and I’ll be able to watch it once I evolve again. It sounds like fun. I make my way towards it so I can hear it better. I run into something on the floor on my way, though. It’s big and smells delicious. It must be a reward from my trainer for trying to protect her that night I got out of my Pokeball! That’s so nice of her. I love my trainer.

I begin dissolving it right away. I spray so much of my mucous that it doesn’t take long before I can eat it. There is some fabric in the way though. That’s funny, why would my trainer wrap up my food? She must want me to work for it so I can get stronger. I make my way into my trainer’s bedroom to thank her for my treat, but I can’t hear her snoring like she usually does. I get closer and I still can’t hear her. She must not be there. I remember that the TV is on, so maybe she fell asleep while watching it. She must have been very tired. I decide to let her sleep. I’ll thank her in the morning.

I love my trainer. I can’t wait for her to wake up and feed me again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize that I made Sliggoo a bit... simple here. I really wanted to make it known that it had no idea it was doing any harm, to make it seem innocent.


End file.
